Cheshire Cat
Introduction Everyone knows the Cheshire Cat - A large cat with blue fur and an enormous grin that reaches from cheek to cheek and lives in a world called "Wonderland". That used to be true. But with the eager fans it can change into a different story. A fan so much in love with the character that they want to become the character, and this obsession reaching its peak... How it began. There is a well known saying; Believe in yourself, and you can achieve anything. How right it was. I was at my Grandma's, her having passed away a week ago, because I had inherited a box filled with her diaries, and due to my love of my Grandma - along with my curiosity - I read them. They began normal, her speaking of her self, giving details, but then she slowly grows... Weirder... I checked all those enteries, and I saw they all had either "CC" "Cheshy" or "Cheshire Cat" in them somewhere. Reading further I found she started mentioning him more; "It is just like Cheshire...", "My mind returned to CC again...", "Cheshy would like that." and I grew frightened of my own, sweet Grandmother. Why was she like this? Continuing down, I could only read further, reading page after page, entry after entry, book after book... Until I read about Mum... Or rather, before she came. I'm finally pregnant! After so much studying and work! She has the required genes, and they have the needed "timer" on them! I can't wait! She'll be close to Cheshire, but not really a cat! Oh, I can't wait to have a real-life Cheshire to talk to! That's all I can say that isn't so horrible, she went onto describe how she had done all this, and my horror could only now break its limit at her insane words. My Grandmother's insane words.... Down the Rabbit Hole (Several Weeks Later) I reached the end of her Diary Enteries yesterday, and it took me the rest of that day to fully comprehend what she said. The time is 3:45, almost two months since my Grandma's death, and it is only now do I know the extent of all of this. All of her insanity. Yesterday, her enteries cut short just before I was to be born, her final words in that book being "I hope it all goes right.", which succeeded me in being freaked to high heaven. My mother was Genetically Modified, with my Grandfather's consent, and that means... ... I still don't know what that means. And I can't ask anyone about it, as both my Grandparents are seven feet under. And no one speeks ill of the dead. Especially about my Grandparents. It would al be called "caffoey" or "utter lies" and I'd be in disgrace. To even mention my grandparents would cause anger. ... But, she does have friends, and all the way through she speaks of "Magda", someone who accompanied her on all of this. I'll ask her, Grandma stated where she lives in her last entery... Magda. I've just come back from seeing her - Magda - but she is also dead, the gravestone reading "Here lies Magda Gregs, beloved friend, sister and mother to the end. May butterflies cover your deepest regrets and carry them to a new dawn.". But I don't want to let up! I'll never let up! Even if I have to end up following the same pat as my Grandmother I'll find out what this all means! Her friends grave inscription, it was added later than when it had been put in the ground, andby a different hand. It could mean something! I'll Google certain pairs of words, I have to find the answer! The Tweedle's Letter I got a result! There's a plant called Buddleja or Buddleia, better known as Butterfly Bush. I looked on Google images, and I found out this: It is the same plant as the one at the base of a plant in my Grandmother's favourite part of her closest park, which is at the same distance from her house as is from Magda's. I just got back from there with another message, which I found under the area where the first rays of sun fall on it. THe note reads; The party is at one, Come and have some fun, Find the Key At a Quarter to three Where I hide from the sun. Obviously I went! And it was seriously eary, I found the Key under a plinth where Gran's garden doesn't have any sunlight shining, and I don't know where the key fits, but I just have this... Feeling. I mean; This tarted at Grans house, and it's all to do with her, so won't it end there? The Mad Hatter's Tea Party I've finally gotten over the other thing I've found, but I feel the lines are blurring, thingsjust seem... Confusing. I found the Final Diary my Gran wrote! But in the process... I just felt it was so weird... I finally found where to fit the key, as in the downstairs cupboard I found a trapdoor, and the key fitted there. When I lifted the trapdoor the smell of tea stank the room out, and the sound of laughter filled my ears. I went down into the celler after a small pause, and what I saw succeeded in making my fears grow stronger: A table covered in many table cloths reached from one end of the room to the other, at the head end sat the Mad Hatter, a full-sized doll, and it had it's jaw moving up and down with the laughter, the Mad Hatter laughing beside him, just as full-sized, the dormouse had its head poking out of a teapot, and around the table sat every single character from both Alice in Wonderland and Alice through the Looking Glass books, all full sized, and all laughing... And facing the cellar door sat a huge Cheshire Cat, curled up and grinning on top of the table, its eyes appearing to gleem at me. I saw a book underneath of it, and as I touched the book, the Cheshire Cat crumpled to dust. The End of Sanity. I've read it now, and now I understand who, and what I am... I am the Cheshire Cat, brought to life by my Grandmother, and I can easily turn the switch containing this fact on... All I need to do... Is Die. Goodbye, hope you get to meet me... C.C. After. This entire document was folded up, inside a small bag, on top of a "Rebecca Smith" and a "Thomas Smith"'s gravestone, the writer of the document has disappeared, and with it multiple deaths are happening the Town, the only message left has been recorded, and says "See You In Wonderland!!! C.C.". Those dead have cratches on their hearts and their home showing no signs of forced entry, Police haved looked into the matter, but a week after they could only relinquish their hold of the case, stating it "Unsolvable as until the far future." This is Myra Stevens reporting. Back to you Mike... Category:Animals Category:Disappearances Category:Beings Category:History